


Magic

by Severina



Category: Dawn of the Dead (2004)
Genre: comm: talking_muses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-09
Updated: 2006-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to be Samantha Stevens when she grew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's "talking_muses" community  
> Prompt: Who influenced you most as a child?

She remembers rushing home from school every afternoon.

Dad’s shift at the factory didn’t end until five, and she could flop down in front of the television for a blessed half hour, sliding to the kitchen in her sock feet during the commercial breaks to start the chicken baking, pooling the potatoes in her lap and putting the bowls to her side and peeling vegetables in front of the tube.

She wanted to be Samantha Stevens when she grew up.

She practiced twitching her nose in front of her bedroom mirror. She fought with her mane of unruly hair, trying to force it into an unnatural flip. She purchased snug button-down cardigans with her babysitting money and endured the slap when her father told her she looked like a whore.

She knew she looked beautiful.

She wanted to be magical.

And at some point, when twelve became thirteen and thirteen brought fear and tears and lust and heartache, Monica realized that she was magical, and that Samantha had been wrong all those years. She _was_ magical, and Monica would never give that up. Not for any man. Not for anyone. She held her power in a clenched fist, in the toss of her hair, in the sway of her hips.

She held on to her magic as if it was all she had.

Maybe it was.


End file.
